


Dragons on the mind

by JD_meister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_meister/pseuds/JD_meister
Summary: It's another late night and Zola has trouble sleeping. That is, until he gets Corrin on his mind...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you weren't expecting some (one sided) Zorrin smut today? Neither was I, I'm just rolling with the ideas as they come.

## Dragons on the mind

Zola had never been one to sleep easily. Late to bed, hours to fall, and early to rise made for many restless nights. And tonight, he found, was proving to be no exception. He shifted onto his back and rearranged his pillow with a huff. It had already been a long day on the march with Corrin's growing rag-tag army; the weariness seeped into his muscles and bones. Unlike his body, however, his mind was insistent on remaining active.

At first it had just been the usual routine of replaying the day's events through his mind, and then move onto everything that had happened throughout the week, but it then inevitably turned into Corrin. 

Corrin, who had spared his life after the conflict in Izumo, who let them join their forces and fight alongside them like any other soldier. Sure, they didn't fully trust them as they did the rest, but what sane commander would have?  
The more Zola dwelled on Corrin, the more his admiration for them grew. They were stronger than anyone he knew. Intelligent without being boastful or gloating about it. Eager to learn and shaping up to be a pretty capable leader. Yes, there was much to admire in his new leader. And whilst Zola might not exactly admit it out loud, he did find them pleasing to the eyes too. Apparently being shut in a lone fortress for years did wonders for ones looks. Shining hair and flawless skin, not to mention strong muscles, and their eyes...

Every time Corrin looked at him with those slitted red eyes, Zola could not help but surrender his loyalty to Nohr in favour of Corrin a little more. At first they had unnerved him, inhuman and piercing as they were, but in time he grew to find them as the most unique and striking pair of eyes he had the pleasure of seeing. As Corrin trusted him more, their eyes also softened, looking on him not with disgust as so many others did but something else. Something he couldn't quite identify.

Zola was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had not noticed his body's growing arousal in response to his train of thought. Only when his pulse had quickened considerably and the tightness in his trousers made his breath hitch did he realise. Ashamed at his body's reaction, he turned onto his front again and propped his chin on crossed arms. He certainly admired Corrin. And maybe he did have feelings for them. He knew full well that it didn't mean they could have feelings for him too. _As if someone like that would ever be interested in a wretch like me._ He was a disgraced mage and they were royalty. If life were a story, he mused, then they may have had a chance together, but not in this life. And there was certainly no possibility of them taking an interest in bedding him, not when there were so many other better people in the army. 

_Nothing wrong with imagining though, is there? If they were here right now. What'd be like for them to touch you..._

He tried to block the insistent little voice inside his head, yet it only grew in boldness and volume, until he could think of nothing but how it might feel to have Corrin with him. On him? Under him?

_Go on. It's not as if anyone would know~_

His muscles throbbed, not just from the march but now from his own frustration, and his increasingly aching arousal certainly did not help matters. Even the smallest of accidental hip movements sent pleasure through his groin and drew a groan from him. A stronger man might have been able to resist the temptation to act upon desire, but Zola was not a strong man. 

Slowly, his feeble resistance still trying to fight it, he let one hand slink south under the covers and rest between his legs, fumbling and stroking that heavy ache through his clothes. Breathing a shaky sigh at the small relief that brought, he relaxed and let his hand continue. He would have been content with just that alone, had the voice in his head not returned again.

_Come now, what would Corrin do? What do you want them to do with you~?_

Before he could even stop himself from thinking it he already had his answer. _For them to be here right now, taking me six ways to Sunday._

The mere thought of it darkened his already red face. He couldn't help but groan and arch his back, grinding against his hand. Suddenly he needed much more than blindly groping through his clothing. Careful not to make too much noise, he drew himself up onto his knees, one hand on the pillow to steady himself and the other slipping completely under his trousers. The sudden rush of pleasure from skin to skin contact ripped a long moan from him, and any resistance that was left surrendered completely to fantasies of Corrin. 

Biting his lip, he worked at his length as he felt Corrin might do. To his knowledge they were inexperienced in such matters. Perhaps then they would be gentle and deliberate, taking their time with him? But they were royalty, so maybe more assertive? Why not both? It was his fantasy in the end, and it was not _his_ hands pleasing and pinning him down but _theirs_ , their will that dictated the course of his pleasure. Phantom hands bringing very real satisfaction. 

Before he knew it the voice in his head had returned once more. _Now this is all well and good, but wouldn't it be even more fun if they got a little draconic in bed? Rough, possessive and oh so...dominant~_

A strangled moan caught in his throat. His hips bucked and his head dropped to rest on the pillow as his imagination ran rampant. It was one thing to be bedded by a human, but an entirely different game with a dragon. The idea of a partially transformed Corrin having their way with him sent a thrill through his body, and he had to bite the pillow to drown his increasingly shameful moans. He found his long nails made for suitable claws, dragging his free hand across his chest and shoulders, marking himself as Corrin might. An immense heat and pressure pooled in his abdomen. His thrusts becoming increasingly erratic as he felt the end approach. Eyes rolling and body trembling he quickened his pace to reach it. His shrill delight as the force of his orgasm rocked his body only just managed to be muffled by the pillow, his muscles spasmed and nails dug deep into his shoulder.

Trembling from the aftershocks, he sank gratefully onto the bedroll. His spine ached and it took some time for him to catch his breath again. While the voice in his head and his arousal were sated for the time being, he had doubts that that would be the end of it. He knew full well that Corrin would never return his feelings, but as he relaxed and drifted off in the pleasant afterglow, Zola reckoned that his nocturnal fantasies could make for a pretty decent substitute.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, some smut for one of my favourite dark mages/sorcerers! And all I had to do was write it myself. This was more enjoyable than I thought it would be!


End file.
